1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic packages, and, more particularly, to an electronic package capable of preventing electromagnetic interference and a method for fabricating the electronic package.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development of semiconductor technologies, various types of packages have been developed for semiconductor products. To improve the electrical performance, many semiconductor products have a shielding function to prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI).
FIGS. 1A to 1C are schematic cross-sectional views showing a method for fabricating an RF module 1 according to the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1A, a plurality of RF chips 11a, 11b and non-RF electronic elements 11 are disposed on and electrically connected to a substrate 10. Then, referring to FIG. 1B, an encapsulant 13 made of an epoxy resin, for example, is formed to encapsulate the RF chips 11a, 11b and non-RF electronic elements 11. Thereafter, referring to FIG. 1C, a metal film 14 is formed on the encapsulant 13. As such, the encapsulant 13 protects the RF chips 11a, 11b, the non-RF electronic elements 11 and the substrate 10 against intrusion of external moisture or contaminants, and the metal film 14 protects the RF chips 11a, 11b from being adversely affected by external EMI.
However, the metal film 14 cannot prevent EMI from occurring between the RF chips 11a, 11b. As such, a signal error may occur.
Therefore, how to overcome the above-described drawbacks has become critical.